Redemption
by FreyjaBertrand
Summary: In my story, freedom did not welcome Morgiana in the form of a warm outstretched hand of a clumsy blond. Instead it was entirely something else. AU, drabblesque R&R!
1. Dark Silver

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magi and other intellectual property rights in the entirety of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Dark Silver**

She was strong. She was tenacious. And she'd lived with those abominable shackles weighing her down the earth since childhood. She should be used to it, but it seemed that once and again the shame deep inside her had ignited unnecessarily. Morgiana tripped over the chain that sealed her freedom, not once but twice, on that same day. It was very bizarre yet it felt right.

Landing heavily and ungracefully, Morgiana struggled instead to cover the hideous chains. It didn't matter how forceful that scum of a Budel kicks or how painful her head throbbed. She did not want to remember the pitying look that peculiar little boy gave her earlier.

"Good for nothing pig! You haven't any grace left to save," screeched Budel as he stomped on Morgiana's hands.

Seething in pain with her jaw clenched tight, Morgiana closed her eyes slowly in resignation to fate. Now... she was starving. She was weak. And she was a slave. It didn't matter if she joins the stream of life along with her People. The Fanalis shut away the loud yellings and reached out to peace.

…

Sensing the sudden silent atmosphere, Morgiana dared herself to open her eyes. A wave of disappointment crashed over as her vision took in that familiar fleshy feet.

"-Ppr-prince…" Budel whimpered in fear. Morgiana lifted her head slowly to find the sharp tip of a _Guan Dao_ was pointed dangerously near the fat neck of the greedy wine merchant.

"Cease this stupidity at once."

The red-headed girl's eyes unconsciously drifted toward the firm and deep voice. It was the first time she'd seen so much dark in clear gleaming silver.

* * *

Freyja's Notes: was it good? or bad? tell me, please.


	2. His Highness

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Magi and other intellectual property rights in the entirety of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: His Highness**

_I'm screwed. _A sense of hastiness and anxiousness coursed through the normally aloof redhead as she hurried down the grand corridor. An ear-splitting roar filled her ears, signalling the beginning of another chapter of doom, originating from none other than the _Great _Jamil himself. As she reached the great hall, Morgiana stalked stealthily to Goltas' side. The large man gave her an acknowledging nod and resumed his bodyguard position. Morgiana breathed in relief as his slightly relaxed posture told her that they are in the clear.

"Get the Jade Room ready, you imbeciles! The fourth imperial prince of the Kou Empire will be arriving any minute!" Jamile shouted while kicking the skivvies in their backs.

Of course. One of the Kou Empire's princes was scheduled for a political visit to Qishan on that day. Morgiana absently wondered if he was the very same one who managed to make Budel cower in fear as if it was nothing. The one who looked as if he was burdened with horrifying purposes she would never want to know.

_"Cease this stupidity at once," the prince said in firm and levelled tone._

_Morgiana stared at awe into the silver eyes of her saviour. Both were each different shades, the left one shined more prominently in the burnt visage. She could have gasp in surprise and relief as his gaze softens, not missing the slight upturn of his lips. _

_"You may resume your work," he told her, his tone remarkably softer, while lowering his _Guan Dao_._

_Blinking slowly in surprise, Morgiana quickly got up in a crouching fashion as she proceeded to pick up the lemons and silently hoped they were not damaged having fallen twice. She could not help but sneaked a peek at the polished boots from the corner of her eyes._

_"Ka Koujin, I wish to see more of the town before my appointment with the leader," was all he said before leaving the site in confident strides._

Yes, that was why Jamil still had the chance to squawk around at the moment. Amidst her daydream, Morgiana did not realize when Jamil had taken a seat on the throne by her nor did she notice when the hall was filled with foreign people. There were her saviour and a troop of whom she assumed to be his people. He stood in the middle of the hall in all his glory, holding his fist, and greeted.

"I am Ren Hakuryuu, the fourth prince of the Kou Empire. I believed the time has come for us to be discussing about the future of Qishan, Leader Jamil." He announced, this time his voice was accompanied with power and dominance.

Hakuryuu's words seemed to startled most in the room, Jamil included. Many regarded him with fear on their looks. To Morgiana, the prince was an epitome of power, grace and nobility – despite the fact that he did not look any older than her. Morgiana observed in interest as she took in the unusually unnerved Jamil.

"Ah, Your Highness... Might I suggest a discussion over a glass of fine–"

"–I am here to propose a treaty regarding the unison of Qishan to the Kou Empire under the command of His Majesty. Give me your answer, now."

Though her face showed nothing, Morgiana clasped her hands behind her tightly in bewilderment at the stark absoluteness in his tone that caused even Jamil to fidget. Everyone in the hall knew that there was no way out of the discussion. At that moment, prince Hakuryuu has unknowingly earned many of Morgiana's respect. Putting Jamil at loss of words… It had felt so liberating for her. So much that she almost smiled.

"Y-your Highness… That decision is not something that I could make in such s-sudden notice. I would have to discuss it with the council before reaching to an agreement.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow you will give me your answer."

"I w-will, Your Highness," Jamil stuttered as he ordered for someone to escort His Highness to the guestroom.

Hakuryuu observed the hall and his gaze, with acknowledgement and approval, fell on Morgiana before turning away to follow the skivvy. Morgiana pondered at what was behind that contemplative gaze as she stared at the retreating back of one Kou Empire prince.

Just as everyone was dismissed, Morgiana turned to leave when Jamil grabbed her wrist in an iron grip.

Jamil smiled maniacally. "Morgiana… Stay back for a while."

He waved his hand dismissive at Goltas, telling him to leave them alone. Morgiana watched Goltas walked away as his uncovered left eye, stared at her, filled with pity and regret at what nasty plots Jamil would plan.

* * *

Freyja's Notes: Thank you for the support. As some reviewers mentioned, my fics seemed to be a tad bit too short. That's because I'm writing the story in drabble-ey forms, so the chapters were short. I might try writing longer if possible.


	3. Apprehension

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Magi and other intellectual property rights in the entirety of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Apprehension**

Jamil was an evil man. And that was all he would ever be. His evil existence was the reason why Morgiana had her jaws clenched and shoulders squared.

_"Finish him." _

She stared, her red eyes filled with hints of unease, at the teapot as the delicate white powder dissolved almost instantly into the dark red liquid. She leaned in and took a sniff – nothing out of ordinary, just a pot of high grade Oriental black tea. After setting a couple of Qishan's traditional treat (it should be no wonder if the cookies were also poisoned) with care, Morgiana set off toward the Jade Room wing where Prince Hakuryuu rests. She walked slowly, her steps wary, taking note at the lack of patrolling guards. Morgiana frowned. She did not like it. The unsettling feeling of when one's life was about to end by her hands, and worse: she was expecting it. It felt even more unnerving when she found herself standing by the exquisite ornate door. As she knocked, Morgiana unknowingly turned to her beliefs that she thought had long been forgotten.

_'O great spirits of Fanalis, please be with me.'_


	4. Indebted

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Magi and other intellectual property rights in the entirety of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Indebted**

Concentration adorned Morgiana's pale visage as she began to carefully pour the steamy fragrant tea. To Morgiana, tea service was a foreign concept. She was a warrior but she had to succumb to the duties of her rightful gender just for the day. This was a golden opportunity that she could not mess up by her clumsy, less feminine presentation. Everyone knew what Jamil was capable of should they fail or defy him. She held back a shudder of trepidation as Jamil's words rang in her mind.

_"Finish him."_

Morgiana sneaked a glance at Hakuryuu; she thought he looked less intimidating – benign even in closer inspection. A furrow of concentration dinted his sculpted brow as his eyes were diligently trained on a scroll. He will be someone that are needed by people one day_. And there must be people who will miss him._ Morgiana's stomach churned with guilt as the tea pattered into the cup.

"You are a Fanalis," Hakuryuu spoke, not sparing a glance from his document.

Caught off guard by Hakuryuu's statement, Morgiana accidentally spilled a little of the dark liquid. Not much knew of Fanalis today – the tribe has pretty much disintegrated. Mostly slave traders and places where slavery was legal knew of her people. _Like the Kou Empire_. Still, something always stirred in her whenever someone recognized her race.

"It's the first time I met your kind. Why are you here?" he asked as he rolled up his scroll.

Morgiana held her breath, looking up to find Hakuryuu had switched his attention to her; his eyes pierced hers in intensity. She instinctively averted her eyes away from The Kou Prince and started to clean up the mess that she made. She mentally chastised herself for her impudence.

"Don't bother. My dislike for black tea greatly surpass the volatile weather here."

_Crap._

"Look at me when I talk to you," Hakuryuu ordered.

Morgiana pursed her lips and kept her head down.

Hakuryuu sighed in exasperation and stood up. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked again, his voice expressing irritation.

"I…"

_Good question… Why am I here anyway?_

"Your kind should know why I'm here."

Words came out faster before Morgiana could think it through and now she regretted it. But once and again, the Kou Prince has managed to stun her with his indifferent answer.

Something dark flashed over Hakuryuu's eyes for a split second. "I see."

Silence passed through them and Morgiana resumed to get her task done. She gently placed the cup by the prince and bowed her head before taking her leave.

Hakuryuu's eyes bored through Morgiana's back in a sudden determination. "My deepest apologies for I could not assist you on your mission, but I swear on my name that I shall repay you."

At that moment, Morgiana knew for sure that one does not simply assassinate Ren Hakuryuu half-heartedly. She could only resign to her fate.


	5. Absoluteness

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Magi and other intellectual property rights in the entirety of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Absoluteness**

Cold sweat broke out as Morgiana's adrenaline pumped through her veins in alarm. Jamil's immediate mood swing had not come unforeseen. After all, she had not bothered to inform him of the unsuccessful assignment. Yet, his cruelty have never failed to frighten her. The apparent appearance of Prince Hakuryuu had been immensely successful in riling the Desert Leader. He spared no expense in showing his true colors – Morgiana was hurled down the steps with a fatal kick.

All hell could have broke loose if not for a loud clanking and austere declaration.

"I believe both party is in agreement to Qishan's annexation."

Morgiana's expression mirrored Jamil's flabbergasted one as she speechlessly stared at the severed iron chain between her feet.

"Emissaries will be sent over immediately. I shall take my leave now."

Negotiation does not exist in one Ren Hakuryuu's dictionary.

* * *

Freyja's Note: I need to inform readers that there seemed to be a problem with the website and "Hakuryuu R" have mysteriously disappeared from the characters list. I have notified FF of the trouble and am awaiting for a reply. For all who can't find the name and wants to read about Hakuryuu please search under "Solomon J. A." As always thank you so much the support!


	6. Misunderstandings

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Magi and other intellectual property rights in the entirety of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Misunderstandings**

Morgiana had, on impulse, fled from Jamil, and to be honest, she has no idea what to do other than seeking the man who freed her. She assumed that since he liberated her she should serve him now. Liberation didn't seem to be any different for her now as she followed the exquisite caravan in uncertainty, much similar to how she was always forced to follow Jamil around. However, her safety appeared to be assured as the entourages, perched on their horses, didn't seem to take any interest in her limp being. For the past hour, under the scorching sun, she had been straining her ear to eavesdrop but both the prince and his advisor didn't brought up anything regarding her. Their conversations were dry of politics and could have been much beneficial if overheard by others.

"I thought that the actual plan in visiting Qishan was to clear your first dungeon, Hakuryuu-sama."

"You misunderstand. I have no plans in conquering whatever Judal created."

"I see…" trailed Ka Koujin as he continued writing his report.

"And shall I include that we have acquired a Fanalis slave in the report, Hakuryuu-sama?"

For the first time, Hakuryuu opened his eyes to regard his loyal assistant questioningly. "You misunderstand." Morgiana could have sworn he had a smirk on when he spoke. "I was merely repaying my _debt_."


End file.
